It is known that sunlight accelerates the aging of skin and even gives rise to skin cancer, these undesired effects being caused by UV radiation. There are compounds which are acceptable for use in cosmetic light screening compositions that are effective UV-filters with absorption maxima in the UV-A range as well as the UV-B range. However, there are few compounds available that have an absorption maxima between those of the known UV-A and UV-B filters, and those that are known are often not used by formulators because of the properties of those filters.